Trillion: God of Destruction - Of Divine Birth
by couldrenblock
Summary: For eighteen years Mathon's life was normal, he had plans for life and everything. However, after discovering a secret kept by his parents for his entire life, that's all going to change. Come along in the his journey through Hell itself as he meets friends and enemies he never thought he would encounter and discovers the truth about his parents. (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Secret

 **If your new to Trillion God of Destruction it's a game made by Idea Factory and can be found on PS Vita and Steam. This story takes place after the game's true ending. This is the my very first story so let the criticism be constructive and enjoy the read.**

* * *

Walking outside in the Summer heat of Arizona with a backpack that doubles your weight was the equivalent of hell itself. Despite his proficient athletic ability this sort of environment would irritate him since he greatly prefer the cold. However, despite this his spirits were high because today was his first official day of Summer break. As much as he likes learning he never found the incentive to learn outside of English class or any of his elective classes making the day all around boring. Those classes just teach stuff that he may never use in his life losing his interest almost immediately.

Whatever, that's all behind him for now as he has full reign of his life for the next few months, assuming his parents let him be. As of now they're out working but they'll be home soon.

When he made the last right turn he can finally see his home on the other side of the street and so he sprinted across the last stretch so he can start off his Summer break. As he made the run he takes out his key to the front and unlocks it. As he shuts the door behind him he's greeted by a grey short haired European cat.

"Hey there Neciel, nice to see your holding the fort as usual." He happily greeted with a rub on the head. A meow was the response from the animal.

Besides the feline he was alone in sweet silence, no more bantering form the students, boring lectures aside from a couple of teachers, or the news of what goes on outside in the world, just him and his cat in their home in peace. Taking advantage of the peace he sets his bag down in the room and heads for his desk to activate his laptop. There's a new game that he has been wanting to try out for a while now. A survival game taking place on an alien world with you the only supposed survivor of the crash. He's been a fan of survival games just due to the challenges of them from building from scratch in a hostile environment. But it really depends if the game is actually fun to play in the first place.

Just as he was going to start up Steam a thought came into mind, a hole in the wall he discovered of his parent's master bathroom while cleaning a few months ago. He's the kind of guy who would get too curious in a subject even if it shouldn't involve him. He told his parents about the breach and they told him not to worry as they sealed it up. What he found odd was the tone of their voices, they seemed to show a hint of worry and fear when they spoke on the subject. What really caught his interest however was the conversation a few hours later in the garage when he heard them started to discuss about something. He tried to listen in but the door muffled their voices but what he could make out was his name and discovering something. Whatever it was it involved him and some secret not meant for him. He never spoke to his parents about this ordeal ever again as to not gather suspicion. Ever since that it has been on his mind from time to time but school and his parents were in the way. Now that he has none of that to worry about he might as well check out what the fuss is about. It may not be the best of ideas but his curiosity just can't wait any longer.

He would have come prepared for this time with the amount of makeshift tools he hides but they always seem to disappear no matter what. Maybe his parents are aware of his plans and simply keep quiet about it like he did. They were always clever in their actions.

He then checked the tool boxes and drawers with no success either. They really didn't want him to find out what is inside. His common sense tells him to leave it alone but his curiosity was louder. He then resorts to one more option: one of his kettlebells he keeps for his workout sessions. He takes his 15 pounder and a kitchen knife and makes his way to his parent's bathroom. When he looks the area was really patched up as they said but he ain't fooled. He lines up his shot, arches his arm back, and let loose with all his might. Like paper mache the wall breaks open with a hole revealing indeed a tunnel. He cleared out the rest of the wall to reveal the tunnel that is just big enough for him to crawl. With knife and bell in his hands he crawls into the tunnel.

In just a couple of feet he sees a drop off that is about six feet with a ladder. He climbs down to be met with another tunnel. This one was longer but seems to be leading to something promising, a box in a tiny room, just big enough for only him to sit in. He makes his way through to the box. The box was just bigger than his palm and was maroon with gold trimmings on the edges. It has a padlock with a slight medieval style to it which is gonna make things difficult. He still has the kettlebell at hand so he set the box down and readied the weight for a strike.

It took him some time but Mathon eventually broke the lock with bullets for sweat. Now for the moment of truth, what is inside this box that his parents have kept hidden from him for so long?

When he opened the box all he saw was a blood red amulet with gold trimmings.

'That's all? What's so special about this thing? It's just some old amulet they probably found laying around. Maybe it has some sort of hidden carving in it?' His thoughts were full of nothing but curiosity and confusion.

He checked around the amulet to confirm his theory but he doesn't even know what the style of the writing even is. When all of a sudden the object started to glow.

"What the, what's happening?"

The light started to grow to the point of threatening to consume the entirety of the confused boy. He tried to let go of it but it felt like it was stuck to his hand. Eventually the light engulfed his entire vision but not before feeling something jump unto his back. He didn't have time to check what it was before his sense of feeling disappeared and felt only weightlessness within the light.

* * *

 **a/n**

 **As stated earlier this is my very first story on this site so there could be mistakes in this chapter. If you're reading this than thank you for checking this story out. Updates are unknown as of now since there still school to worry about on my end but I'll try as quickly as possible. With that out the way I hope you all have a good day or night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounter

"Uuuuuuugh…. what happened?" Mathon mumbled. The boy's head was spinning like a marry-go-round with his vision as blurry as a camera with the worst focus setting and an extreme ringing in his ears. The last thing he remembered was a blinding light enveloping his vision and the next thing he knew he felt like he had just went through a washing machine at full power.

As he was getting his bearings together he started to hear a faint sound of what sounded like a battle. He looked at the direction of the sound as his vision was clearing up and his hearing returning. However, what he saw next made him nearly crap his pants in fear. He was right next to a battle between what looked like a giant armored spider and a giant red hairless dog that looked like it just crawled out from the depths of hell itself. As soon as he recovered from his hangover he started to bolt the other way as fast as he can, the last thing he wanted was to be close when the fighting stopped.

He never looked back at the fleeing sound the battle as he pushed his legs to their absolute limits. He was still partially unaware of where he's at but what he could see from his adrenaline fueled sight was an endless sea of dried ground. But the little details he hadn't got to notice as he's solely focused on running away from the two beasts.

He couldn't hear the fight anymore so he risked a peak behind him to see the outcome of the battle. His blood went cold as he saw the same spider from earlier starting to run after him in the distance.

'Why me? There's no way I could be a viable food source for that thing to chase me like this! I'm more of a snack to that thing!'

The feeling of dread started to emerge as the creature started to slowly close distance between the two. He's running to his absolute limit but the creature seems to be faster despite it's stature. His options and hope were fleeing from him as the creature was getting ever closer to him. Just as he was about to lose all hope he saw a canyon. However, the gap was huge like 20 meters wide. That was his only options besides letting himself being eaten by a giant spider. So he gives out one more mental sigh and asked himself:

' _All right, any last words? Yea well I wish I had a better idea than this!'_

With that he gives all his energy to his legs as he heads towards the gaping maw within the earth. His only thought now is getting past that casam. He was approaching fast, faster than he'd ever had before. The wind is starting to feel rough against his face as he ran. He's going to have to time his jump right or else he'll face death by a 100 yard drop. Within seconds he's at the cliffedge and he immediately coiled his and let all the energy he has left into them.

His world slowed down for what felt like an eternity as he sees his life flash before his eyes. It was a peaceful life for the most part with nothing this exciting ever happening. He had a family that gave a darn around him despite their secrets. It was fun while it last-

' _Wait I think I'm gonna make it!_ ' Interrupting the narrator, Mathon's time perception started to speed up as he inched closer to the other side of the canyons maw.

However, his body started to go downwards at the same time. Just as it was looking like he ain't going to make he felt himself hit the hall but no longer falling. The boy looks up to see his hand gripping the edge by the fingers.

"Oh thank God!" His mind started to calm down as he knows at least he made it across even though it was by mear inches. Now he just needs to regain his composer so he can lift himself back up.

' _Okay just don't look down... dammit why did I look down? Now I'm terrified again! Alright just don't pay attention to the chasm below and just calm down. At least that creature can't jump across considering it's a gosh darn walking tank of a spider.'_

Right on que he sees the creature attempt the jump but unlike him it cleared the gap and beyond.

"Well I stand corrected, I'm screwed."

Now he has two options: either die by being liquified and drank like a smoothie by a giant demon spider or fall a good amount of ways to his death in hopes of hitting his head with enough force to gain a quick death. He measured his options and concluded with one final thought:

"Screw it." He deadpanned as he released his grip from the cliff and once again his time slowed as his death seemed assured.

But once again his momentum stopped as he looks up to see what looks like a pair of pincers grasping his arm.

"YOU GOT TO BEING KIDDING ME!" Now obviously annoyed by the darn thing he starts thrashing around in hopes of escaping but the creature's grip was firm and showed no weakness. With no chance of escaping he now accepts his fate as spider food as he is lifted from the canyon and unto solid ground where it pinned him down. "Just please make it quick, I don't' want to know what being liquified feels like." He asked in hopes that the monster can understand him.

"I don't intend to harm you Mathon so please calm down." A deep robotic sounding voice suddenly announces itself.

"What the, who are you and how do you know my name?"

"It is because I am who you refer to as Neciel."

"Wait your supposed to be my cat? But you look nothing like him." Highly confused by the statement he now wonders what is going on.

"That is merely another form I take as cover so I can watch over you as your guardian."

"A guardian, but why?"

"Because your parents assigned me to do so."

"Assigned? But why and how?"

"I will explain all I know on our way to the Underworld core."

"Underworld!?"

"Yes, as I said I'll explain everything while on our way to the core now get on." He states as he releases the now confused boy and bows as an offer to get on. With the spider now identified as Neciel willing to explain what is going on, Mathon hops on hesitantly just so he can get some answers. The armour felt smooth like plastic but he can tell that it can take an immense amount of punishment before giving out as it felt sturdy under him. Since he was too busy panicking he never got to really examine the look of the his guardian. As he examines the creature he sees that the spider was indeed armoured which is white as snow with red detailing along the surface. He had the typical elements associated with a spider but with the front legs being larger than the rest with overlapping plates of armour which can easily be used as shields. There were the pinchers he used on Mathon earlier which seems to bend in with the sleek design of the armour when closed.

"Why are we looking for the Underworld's core anyways?"

"Because that is where the Great Overlord, the ruler of the Underworld, will reside along with the only habitable location for miles. The Great Overlord and the other overlords can also help us in our survival in this dimension and your training if they are not like the ones of the past. I know the way there due to your father's knowledge of this realm." Now with his new, or old, spider companion by his side they both set off into the sea of sand and rock to look for the Underworld's core. Whatever's going to happen from this point on will change the very way he sees his own life forever.

* * *

 **What will our heroes encounter next time in the realm of the Underworld? Find out next time On Trillion: God of Destruction - Of Divine Birth.**

 **Okay now being serious the updates will start coming in within a timespan of a week or so depending on how my life turns out. Otherwise thanks for the any feedback you have given to me weather it's today or somewhere down the line and reading the story. Like before have a wonderful day or night. And remember, if you find yourself in another realm don't always assume that a giant monster is only out to eat you, or else you might find yourself trying to pointlessly kill yourself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelation

It was a normal day driving down the road away from work as he made his way out of the freeway. Everything was normal right down to his son messaging him that he was home. So why did he feel off then? Usually his gut feeling has been right over the years but also wrong but in most cases it wasn't. But also it was strong to the point of irritating him, the last time that happened he nearly died. So what's happening to cause him to have it? He'll find out later when he gets home.

He was nearing his home where he'll meet up with his son Mathon. However, his irritation only got worse as he got closer. Could've it happened, has Mathon finally done it? No, he has to be sure but beginning he's afraid to do. He pressed a button in his car and the garage door opened up where he pulled up. He tries

' _Hey Neciel.'_

'…' No reply.

' _You there?…Neciel?!'_

'…' Again no reply.

Now he's getting really worried; the guardian always replies back regardless of his circumstances. As he enters the garage he shuts it and immediately enters the house.

"Mathon, I'm home!" He announces hopping to get a reply but the outcome was the same. "Why did I even bother?" he states in defeat. When Neciel is gone most likely Mathon would be as well, as the being was assigned to follow him wherever he goes. With the special circumstances of his son he and his wife needed to be sure that he's safe. It was a blessing and a bit of a surprise that he didn't catch on over the years. Then the thought that he never wanted to consider arises. His heart started to race like a fearrie's engine as he quickly paced himself to his room and to the master restroom only for his blood to freeze solid at what he sees.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld Neciel had explain to Mathon about what he knows about his parents' history.

"So wait so you're saying that my parents are divine beings that so happened to opt out of trying to kill each other then had me in the human world?" The boy asked just for some clarity. Neciel explained the story behind his mother and father, who are an angle and a demon respectively, who fought during the war between God and Satan. They were both assigned to kill each other specifically as they were both a growing threat to either side. When they encountered each other they fought in a vicious battle that resulted in a stalemate. They eventually decided to spare each other as they both wanted out of the war. The exact reasoning on why they were hidden in the human world for so long remains unknown to him. That's gonna be another question that the boy is going to ask once he sees his parents again. He wanted to be special to some degree but never to this degree, that would've sounded ridiculous to him a couple of hours ago. It's also kind of funny how he's also a pet of his father's.

He also remembers something else, "If you knew about me trying to get to the amulet then why didn't you stop me?"

"Because it would be in vain, it would only have you become even more suspicious and speed up your process. You may even hinder me by trying to trap me somewhere."

He does make a good point there, Mathon can piece together a scenario based off the given events really easily even if they are assumptions to others, and can be really stubborn even with his parents.

"But I also thought you were ready to discover the truth. You have matured greatly over the years under my watch and have met a moral standard in which it is safe for you to wield your power."

"My power?"

"Yes, your power is inherited from your parents. During your birth they sensed your energy and it was slowly growing with no sign of stopping. They feared that the power you possessed would be far too much for you to contain at such a young age and as a result you would lose control of it, which would spell disaster for the human realm and end in your death. As a precaution they both put a seal on your power, one for each kind of power you inherited, to put it into dromency. Only they know how to unlock their respective seals. But not all of it is contained as what was left had contributed to your physical strength."

That explains his abnormal strength throughout his life but the very thought of having such a power in him for so long actually scares him. Despite his high capacity to think and remain calm he would succumb into anger occasionally, especially during his younger years. He could only imagine the destruction that would of resulted by only one of those tantrums. Added to the fact that he could've died if it wasn't for his parent's intervention while he was still a baby, that made it the number one thing he feared. For the any of his other fears he had a chance of escaping it, but this power is literally a part of him so there's nothing he can do to do so.

"I know you're afraid Mathon, having such a power must be dughting to have, but you have no reason to be as long as we take it slow."

"Yea but I'm still worried about when we unlock both seals. Will my body even handle such a power when it arises?"

"That will only be shown through time, as for now we must focus on finding the core and with it the Great Overlord."

As the duo went into silence Mathon looks up into the purple sky trying to process all the information he had just heard. This was all crazy for him, from transporting himself to what in essence is Hell, getting chased by a giant monster and nearly killing himself in the process, to finding out that his parents are divine beings and that he has a power that can destroy an entire realm if he acts up. It all happened so fast to the point where it nearly overwhelmed him. All he can do now is think, it's how he calms down at times like these. He wishes that it gets easier from this point, but he greatly doubts it.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown cave, an ancient skeleton lays near a blocked entryway remaining unchanged for hundreds of years. What makes it unique though is a neckless being held by the ancient heap of bones. It was gold frame with a purple gem that fits of the skeleton palm. A dim right was pulsating from the gem with some sort of energy, being the only source of illumination in the rocky tomb of its former owner.

"Finally~" A cold, raspy voice emits from the amulet, giving off an aura of malice as it grows ever brighter.

* * *

 **a/n**

 **Who is this mysterious foe and why was it waiting Mathon? That's for me to know are you to find out. Until then, all of you have a good day or night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Overlord of Greed

He experience many horrors over his life, from the death of his friends, the atrocities the humans committed over the time he and his wife's spent in their world, the attack of a great white dragon they called the Great Devourer on the human world that nearly killed them both, to even a full out war between the angels and demons. However, this is the one thing that truly gave him fear, a fear that would put any man into submission. Mathon was the one thing he cherished that is above his own life and to lose him would add the failure of being a father along with being a demon. The only thing keeping him on his feet is his duty as a father to stay strong, even when not in the presence of his beloved son.

His wife's, Miranda, response was no better as she stood silent for a solid minute after hearing the news. Now he waits for her arrival to discuss what to do next. If the boy was unaware of the amulet's purpose, which was to make the travel between the realms easier, then he could've ended up in either Heaven or Hell. All he can do now is to literally pray to God that his son is safe and sound wherever he is.

* * *

It's been an hour ago since Mathon last spoke with his guardian as they made their way towards the Underworld's core. He got bored really easily since they are in a middle of what is now a flat valley of stone so nothing caught his attention. The closest thing to interesting was the sun in the sky that has a sort of smiley face on its bright surface. This gave him a lot of time to think about his predicament. But However, said sun was nearly below the horizon so Neciel had picked up the pace in order to beat the time. All Mathon did was just looking up at the purple sky with the occasional scan for any threats. There was that constant feeling that they were being followed though. It was getting dark when the duo started hearing the sounds of a of metal clashing with metal nearby.

"Should we check that out?" The boy spoke first.

"Indeed, it could give us an ally in this realm. But you must stay hidden until then, you're still not ready to fight." The guardian replied. There was really no need to tell him that, Mathon was going to hide regardless after his last encounter.

As they draw closer to the commotion when they saw a maze-like area covered with all sorts of weapons from swords to axes.

"This area is new to me, stay close until were at the source of the battle." Neciel said as he gestured the boy to get off.

Mathon did as he was told and stood close to his guardian as he now starts to constantly scan for any other threats in the area. This was made difficult however as it was even darker than before, only being illuminated by only a few crystals. He swears that they're being followed by something for sure as he only saw brief glimpses of some blue scales before it ducks behind some cover. It seems that Neciel's very presence is keeping this thing from attacking as it would do so without hesitation if he was alone.

They were close to the battle as it can be heard at its loudest from right around a corner up ahead. As they approach Neciel gestures to stop before he looks around the corner to see what they're up against. Meanwhile, Mathon stays right behind the spider while watching their flank to keep an eye out on any monsters. The near complete darkness only gave him the ability to see 10 feet ahead of him, making him extremely nervous as a monster could be right next to him for all he knows.

As if on que he could hear a faint sound of claws hitting against rock and a low grow that that is just barely audible to him. He searched for the source of the noises only to be meet with a pair of two glowing yellow eyes just meters away at chest height. It would be an understatement to say he his skin got pale as he stared into those floating lights. The owner of the eyes is clearly concentrated solely on him without the worry of the guardian. He froze fearing that any motion could set off the beast, sealing his fate. He had to find a way to warn Neciel and quickly before the creature can make its move. His thoughts raced as the predator inched closer to its prey. In a flash it leaps towards him. He braced himself for the inevitable outcome.

He felt nothing however and looked up to see one of Neciel's front legs holding the creature in a vice-like grip with said creature clawing at the appendage to no avail. Now that the creature is in visible light he got a good look at it. It was a blue lizard with dark spine-like scales going down its back and the yellow eyes he saw earlier. He had little time though as the guardian threw the lizard across to the corner and right into a wall. All Mathon can do was to stay back and watch the carnage from a minimum safe distance.

* * *

This floating knight armour is a tough and fairly annoying opponent for Mammon as it seems to be more intelligent than the rest of the monsters she encountered. There was even a weird purple aura surrounding it. It was always on the defensive and was keeping her away from its weak spot on its back. To be honest it was starting to annoy her with how smart and stubborn her opponent is. She tries to a use a charge attack to try and expose any chinks in the armour but the result was the same: little to no damage was dealt. She narrowly dodges the counterattack from the ethereal being's lace and jumps away to try and devise another plan of attack.

It was interrupted however by a blue lizard being thrown against the wall by something. She looked and a few seconds later a giant armored spider of some kind emerges attacking the lizard. This was odd though, not because a monster was attacking another, but it's because the Blade Monitor never said anything about this kind of monster being in the valley. She doesn't have time to think about it though as the the knight from before is finally going on the offensive and is charging at her. Bad move on its part as this was the opening she was looking for. She waited until the mass of metal striked down on her last known location. Confused, the knight looked around for her target only to get stuck on it's back, dealing significant damage to it. It was still up though so Mammon immediately backs off to gain some distance. The monster had grown too overconfident and had therefor left itself vulnerable for a devastating attack. It will not make the same mistake again.

It was preparing to charge at the overlord again but was interrupted by the same spider from before pouncing on its back. It was repeatedly striking it with its two front claws and was causing significant damage to it. The possessed torso reached back and pried it off before it was finished. Now it has two opponents to worry about. Mammon was ready to fight both the monsters but was genuinely surprised to see the spider not taking interest in fighting her despite them making direct eye contact for a few seconds after the knight threw it off. It was most likely occupied with its opponent to care. This one seems to be an intelligent one as well as it took a battle stance and was waiting for its opponent's next move instead of charging in. After a minute or so the arachnid moved first charging at the torso with both front limbs ready to block any attack. Its opponent answered with a stab from its lance hoping to strike the head. Instead it only made contact with one of the spider's appendages and was deflected. Said spider takes the advantage and summons a magic circle from each of its front legs. This caught the overlord off guard since monsters were not known to use magic. From the circles two strings came out of them, tangling their target in a sticky web. The armored achranoid then moves behind its entrapped enemy and sends a series of blows into its back like a boxer, finishing it off. With its opponent now defeated, the victor now turns its attention on the lone overlord. She redied her blades to fight this newcomer when the strangest thing happened.

"Lay down your weapons ma'am, I am not here to fight you." A voice calls out which she could only assume is from the creature itself. This was really strange to her now, not only can this creature use magic but it could also talk as well. She'll have to be cautious before trusting it.

"And how do I know you're not just trying to trick me?" She replied.

"Because I am the guardian of a individual here."

"Guardian of who?"

"That would be me." A young male voice made itself known. She looks to the direction of it only to see a young human with black hair and with an attire that she has never seen before. Just what is going on here?

* * *

It was a site to behold to watch Neciel take down that floating knight torso the way he did. Who knew he also had some sort of magical ability as well. But then again, he was his father's companion so he had to have some sort of magical ability to keep up with him. It was also the efficiency at which he took it down, that's centuries of combat experience right there.

He was too distracted by the fight to notice a redhead girl in the same field as well. She has red skin and red hair to match with short shorts, knee high boots, two small visible horns, and a scarf that that covers up a good portion of the breast area, though not all of it. By the looks of it she hadn't notice him since she's too focused on on Neciel, cleary surprised by his sudden appearance.

She prepared to fight his guardian before he tried to defuse the situation by talking to her.

"And how do I know you're not just trying to trick me?" The woman replied.

Well, he's going to need to defuse this somenow.

"That would be me." He announced as he walked out form the corner.

"Huh, what's a human doing here?"

"I will explain the origin of our circumstances later, but he is Mathon and I am Neciel, his guardian."

"Okay then, I'm Mammon, Overlord of Greed." Upon hearing this Mathon became a little nervous because of her standing.

"It's an honor to meet you lady Mammon."

"Please drop the royalty gig, I actually want a change of pace that isn't from the other overlords. Besides, you look like a pretty good fighter from what I've seen so far." This puts the boy at ease a little.

"As you wish madam." He's a really formal individual isn't he?

"Well it's nice to meet you as well Mammon. Not to be rude though, do you know the exit out of here by any chance?"

"Sure, I'll show you out, I'm just about done here anyways." She stated as she picks up the gold that dropped from the ghost torso from earlier and starts showing them the way with the boy and the guardian following suit. But she can't figure out why that monster was the way it is, but it could just be a rare case.

With an overlord found and with her being hospitable to the duo; their goal on finding the Great Overlord is made much easier. It also seems that the Underworld's inhabitants may have also changed since the last time Neciel was here judging from the Overlord's attitude towards them. Things might have changed here for the better, but that remains to be fully seen.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hope that all of you reading are doing well in life because I know I am. I've been playing subnautica all week and man it is addicting. Don't worry though, as seen here I have not ignored my duty as an author and got this chapter out.**

 **With that I hope all of you have a great day or night and have an enjoyable 3 day weekend for my fellow high schoolers out there, because I'm pretty sure I will.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Great Overlord

The room was silent with the atmosphere so tense it could be cut with even the dullest of blades. They are thinking of ways to get their son back to no avail as time went on.

"Is there anything else we can do Miranda?" He asked.

"I don't know Dasen. As of now there's really not much we can do for him" Miranda responded.

She ponders a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"How about we visit our respective dimensions and see if we can find him separately. This is risky but can speed up the process of finding him."

"Yea, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to really visit the Underworld alone considering what happened before we left. I suggest we both go to Heaven first as God does know everything. Besides, we be at a lower risk of being met with some angry natives."

"Perhaps you're right. I'll use my vacation days to free up my schedule." She got up and started to walk away.

"Same here, and Miranda..." She stops. "...We knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time."

"I know, but we weren't prepared enough." She responds in only gloom and regret as she walked away to begin her task.

* * *

After the trio exited the Valley of Blades, Mathon and Neciel are being shown a tour around the city with the latter in cat form of course. From what he saw the residents are of all different shapes and sizes with some looking like a generic looking demon, a frankenstein monster, to even a pumpkin with a short humanoid stature. It was like he was in a halloween convention back home. The feeling was mutual though as the residents stared back with equal curiosity with some of them even whispering about him.

Mammon also told them about the events with Trillion and the ongoing restoration of the Underworld. The events seemed terrifying from the sound of it, the feeling of helplessness as a seemingly unstoppable enemy slowly but surely devours your home as your friends die one by one trying to stop it. That's what the Great Overlord Zeoblos must have felt throughout the ordeal with his broken condition at the time.

The story must have lasted through the entire trip since before Mathon knew it, they were standing at the entrance of the palace that the Great Overlord would reside. The gate themselves tower above him though clearly showing the standing of the building's residents.

There are two guards at the entrance, a floating knight similar to the one they fought before but with a complete body and with teal as its primary color. The helmet though reminds him a whole lot of a kind of shrimp he saw while surfing the internet but he can't really tell. The other is a green naga with the upper body being lizard-like appearance with armour covering the torso and chainmail running down the lower snake portion of the body.

"Greetings lady Mammon, how was your time in the Valley of Swords?" The knight spoke first with a mature and calm voice.

"It went well Arcticus, I also found someone that would like to meet the Great Overlord."

"For what purpose?" The naga spoke next with a much deeper and demanding voice.

"We shouldn't question an overlord's decision Darax. If she is escorting him then it must be important. Sorry for my companion here, he can be overprotective during his shift." Arctius intervened clearly showing signs of annoyance.

"It's okay." The boy said hoping to end this quickly.

"Alright now let's go." The greedy overlord finishes off before she leads the group inside. After they're gone Arcticus spoke up.

"What in the Underworld were you thinking speaking in such a tone in front of an overlord?"

"Just trying to take my job seriously, besides she's with a human so of course I would be suspicious of him."

"Well you should at least be a little more subtle about it especially in front of an overlord. Such behaviors makes us look barbaric to outside viewers."

"Yea, yea, I'll remember next time."

The halls of the palace say nothing but royalty and prestige as the group made their way through it. This was Mathon's first time being in a full fledged castle that is being currently inhabited by the ruler of the land. To say that it's intimidating to him is an understatement.

' _Just calm down man just calm down.'_ Mathon tried to calm himself down.

' _Yah it's not like your meeting up with the ruler of the entire Underworld himself.'_ Another part of him started talking.

' _Not helping, me! Wait a tik, who are you?'_

' _I'm you, the pessimist side of you to be exact.'_ Wow, it seems that's he's going insane now.

' _Wait, when and how did you come into being?'_

' _I did so when you were being chased by Neciel. With the 'how' part though I'm just as lost as you are.'_

' _Is there a optimistic side of me at least?'_

' _I don't think so and with how things are going as of now, I also don't think he's going to appear anytime soon, if ever.'_

' _Whatever just be quiet until after we're done with th-'_

"Hey you're alright?" A voice intrudes on his conversation.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm alright Mammon. Just zoning out that's all."

"It's ill advised to do so." Neciel said.

"Yea I know."

"Whatever, you don't have to be nervous. Like I said Zeoblos is not that bad of a guy."

"Your probably right, thanks for the reinsurance." It didn't help at all though.

"No probs. Oh and by the way we're here." She said as they approach the entrance to what looks like a throne room of some kind with a throne on the other side.

The one sitting on said throne is what he assumes is Zeoblos. He has long jagged golden hair with no shirt that shows a pretty muscular build. He definitely looks the part of the Great Overlord but that doesn't help with his anxiety on the subject.

' _Dang, he really looks like he can beat the crap out of you'_

' _Didn't I tell you to shut up earlier?'_

' _Nope.'_

' _Don't be that person.'_

"Greetings Mammon, who is the visitor?" He greeted the group.

"His name's Mathon and his cat is named Neciel."

"Cat?" Zeoblos asks in confusion just as the felione hops down from the kid and approaches the Overlord. A purple aura appears and envelopes him and it dissipates to reveals his arachnid form.

"Greetings Great Overlord. I am Neciel, guardian of Mathon." He announces with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guardian. What brings you and your companion here exactly?"

"Mathon had discovered a gem that his parents used to travel between the realms and as a result ended up here. I accompanied him in accordance with my master's orders."

"And who is your master exactly?"

"Former Overlord of Wrath Dasen."

"So he does live after all this time. Explain to me what has happened over the years since his disappearance."

* * *

 **Hello everyone another chapter is out but with an easter egg this time. A hint involves one of the guardsman and their name. Whoever finds it gets a digital cookie and probably a good laugh. Have a good day or night wherever you may be.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Appears through a portal* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* I think I finally lost those crazy Atlas kids.**

" **It's been awhile dude." Holy! Mathon you scared the hell out of me. No pun intended.**

" **What happened, where have you been?"**

" **Indeed, we've waited for awhile for a new chapter. I've nearly ran out of crossword puzzles for Mathon." Alright Neciel. To make this brief writer's block and school had got in the way but I'm back and out of school.**

" **Oh, well cool to know that you're back." It's a relief that you're a reasonable person. Alright let's get his started.**

' _ **About damn time'**_ **Oh right you..uuum...pessimistic Mathon. I'll give you a name in this chapter.**

' _ **Good, I really needed one.'**_

" **Hold on let me finish this last word first." Alright then take your time.**

' _ **Please don't.'**_

* * *

Chapter 6 : Meeting the Overlords

After ensuring that they are covered in the human world, the now anxious parents were ready to travel to heaven where they will find the answer to the question that has been gnawing at them from the start: Where is Mathon.

As of the moment they are traveling to a secluded space in the mountains that they knew of for ten years. This area is where an ancient temple untouched by man is located, accidentally discovered by them during a hike. It was a close call when they tried to hide it from Mathon but in the end he remained unaware of its existence. From what they deciphered from the ruins during their free time it was an ancient gateway between Heaven and Earth but it was forgotten when the war between Heaven and Hell began. They wondered if there was any gateways leading to the Underworld but they didn't hold any confidence in finding any. Dasen removes the alliousion spell that he set up during the initial discovery, revealing a heavily deteriorated church-like temple with its remains scattered around it in close proximity.

They stood silent as they entered the ancient structure, nothing but dust and old stone inhabit the interior. In the ancient structure there lies a large room that is similar to the catholic churches of old but at the front was a large circle riddled with angelic writings that said, according to Miranda, "redemption", "Grace", and "Forgiveness" with some repeating. It's old but still functional, all it needs is a little power.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, dear?" The angel broke the silence.

"Yes Miranda, and you?" The demon responded.

"Yes, it may have been a while but I'm sure they'll welcome me back with open arms. Of course there will be Ariel scolding me, he's known to have a temperament."

"That's a given. Start it up."

She nodded as she started to chant up a spell which causes her angelic energy to flow out of her and to the circle. The energy started to swirl just on the circle's border and started to gain momentum as more was added. It spun to the point where it looks more like a solid ring of light and a second later the portal opens, flooding the room with a light that it had not seen in centuries. The caster collapses to the ground with her husband catching her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I last used this energy. We must go though, it won't last for long." She regains her balance and stares at the portal.

"Alright, let's go and find our son."

She nods as they both jump through the portal leaving the human world behind with It closing behind them soon after leaving the ancient room in silence once again.

* * *

It has been an hour or so since his meeting with the Great Overlord with Mathon was laying on the bed of the guest room just staring up at the ceiling in complete silence as he started to think about what has transpired in the last few hours with his pessimistic side of his subconscious that he decided to name Bathon. Neciel is sleeping next to him in cat form as usual but after what he saw he can never see him as a regular cat ever again. The fact that he is half angle and half demon was enough to set off but the fact that they both also fought in the war between Heaven and Hell meant that they must be powerful as well. Also how long were they at each other's throats before him, did they have any other children they had him, was there anyone else who came along with them besides them.

' _Jeez stop worrying so much, you might give yourself a headache are an aneurysm which is not pleasant in here.' The pessimist advised._

' _It's kind of hard to stop thinking about it when it's just about the very truth of your reality.' The actual Mathon responds._

' _You don't see me overreacting about my existence despite just getting here.'_

' _That reminds me, why didn't you talk to me earlier when we were on our way to this city?'_

' _You know that feeling of drowsiness right after you wake up? Well times that by twenty and that's what I was going through during that time. I gained enough strength to talk to you by the time you were talking to those guards.'_

' _Well okay but do you remember how you came into being now?'_

' _That's still a negative.'_

' _Worth a shot.'_

"Are you alright Mathon, you seem stressed." The guardian said.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm alright." Mathon turns around only to be met with sky blue feline eyes.

"You know that I can see through your exterior emotions right?"

"Alright, alright you got me. I'm still a little stressed about this revelation and what happened today."

"Your stress is not ill-founded, a normal human would feel the same after what you have been through. But you are handling it much better than what I and your parents originally expected."

"Were you expecting me to freak out hardcore?"

"Not that extreme but not as calm as now."

"Well I'm still freaked out but I know that wouldn't do me any good in the long run."

"It's good you think that way. You have been taught you well."

A knock was heard on the door.

"Hey, Are you ready? The other Overlords are here."

"Just a second!" The boy responds as he gets his shoes on and had Neciel jump on his shoulders. He approaches the door and opened it to meet the redhead.

"Let's go, you don't want to keep them waiting, especially Rouche."

' _Who's that?'_

' _Don't know but good luck. I'll be watching you on the sidelines while playing minesweeper.'_

' _Well then- wait I have minesweeper?'_

* * *

When they made their way to the throne room, the trio was met with a whole group of new individuals who were all to the side awaiting their arrival. However for Mathon he can feel a disturbing aura somewhere in the room.

"Greetings again Mathon, here are all our current Overlords. Go ahead and introduce yourselves everyone."

"Greeting Mathon. I am Levia, Overlord of Envy." A blue hair girl who wields a giant spear-like weapon with chains attached speaks first. She wears a dress that seems to only cover the front and back while being stitched only on top of the abdomen. Her hair also had two pertousions that resemble horns while her ears are dragon-like. She wears knee high high heels and seems to give off a professional vibe.

"Sup. I'm Atorian, Overlord of Wrath and welcome to the Underworld." A black haired guy said smirkly. He has two horns that arc just along his head and had two swords sheathed on his back. He wore a black and orange jacket that was unzipped showing off his chest and wore black pants with a black belt. He also wears two big black boots with orange lining, way to keep up with the theme. Mathon can also see an orange dragon tail hanging down to the floor.

"Hello there little boy. I'm Ashmidia, Overlord of Lust." Instantly Mathon was getting nope vibes with even Bathon freezing in fear in his mind. It wasn't just because the way she talked or what she wore, which left little to the imagination, but the fact that they can both feel a very terrifying aura of sadism and lust emanating from her. It was the same aura that they felt when they both entered the room. After taking a second to recuperate himself he saw that she has long pink hair with a ram-like horn on her left and an ox-like one on her right. She was also floating slightly off the ground with two weapons that resemble the gender symbols of man and woman. She is wearing the affirmation clothing that really show off her womanly figure.

' _Seriously what's with demons and showing off their chest!?'_

"Like what you see?" That sends a ice cold shiver down Mathon's and Bathon's backs.

"Geez will you stop with the teasing Ashmidia, man. I'm Rouche, Overlord of Pride, and you better remember that." A little girl with pinkish hair intervene. Her hair is a brighter shade than Asmidia's with symmetrical horns and a crown in between them. She has two angle-like wings on her back with one being black while the other being white and she wears an outfit that just screams royalty. Considering the way she introduced herself she's gonna be a handful to be around.

"Hello there Mathy. I'm Perpell and I'm with sis Ru!" A yellow haired girl with two ponytails joyfully announces. She wears a dress like Rouche's but it's more on the modest side and it fits more like a child's. She seems to be the complete opposite of her sister in both the kind of attire and in personality as she is completely childish and innocent considering that she is child in demon standards.

"Heeeeeey theeere Math-chan. I'm *yaaawn* Fegor, Overlord of...uhh...Sloth." The individual in question is another young looking girl who wears only a long green pajama hoodie and slippers as an outfit. She looks like she's going to make the floor her bed any second now.

"Hi, I'm Elma. I'm the Overlord of Gloom. It's nice to meet you." A calm voice goes next. She's a little girl with long white hair and horns identical to Zeabolos showing their relation as siblings. Her dress is as formal as Rouche's but of different design as it goes down to her ankles. She seems to be the kindest of all the Overlords to the point where it's just strange to the boy.

"Awo Awoooooo!" A howl was heard soon after.

"This is my guard dog Cerberus." Elma explains. The creature resembles a flying furball with wings, a long tail, and a dog's face.

' _Isn't Cerberus supposed to be a three headed dog exclusive to greek mythology?'_ Mathon asks mentally.

' _Yea but experience is the killer of expectations.'_ Bathon responds.

"Greetings, I am faust Overlord of Vanity. Good to meet you." Another young-looking girl with long black hair introduces herself with a flat tone in her voice. She wears what looks like a school uniform with a small underworldly touch with a sort of doctor's coat. She has black almost thigh-high stockings with black school shoes to match.

"I send my greetings as well. I am Baphomet, the Great Overlord's personal butler and minister of the Underworld." The demon is short and stocky with purple skin and is wearing a butler uniform. Mathon takes notice of his large nose though.

"Now that they all have introduced themselves how about do the same as well." Zeabolos says.

"Alright then. Hello everyone, as you know I am Mathon the demon-angel hybrid. It's a pleasure to meet all of you..." He greets with a small bow.

' _Wow, smoothe.'_

' _Shut up I don't do this often, you should know that.'_

"...And this is my guardian, Neciel." Said feline drops down from his shoulders and moves a few paces forward before a purple aura envelops around him. When it fades his armored arachnid form takes his place. Some of the overlords were taken back a little by the transformation, specifically the younger ones of the group, like what Mammon did earlier while Cerberus moved in front of Elma to protect her with a small but audible growl.

"Greetings everyone, I am Neciel, Mathon's guardian and Dasen's familiar. It is an honor to meet you all." The guardian introduces with a more elegant bow.

' _He does it better.'_

' _I told you to shut up please.'_

"Dason, you mean the previous Overlord of Wrath Dasen. So that boy is still alive after all." Ashmidia spoke first.

"You know my father?"

"He was close to Zeabolos like a brother so of course I know about him. But please do tell on how he's doing." As commanded the guardian once again tells the story of the former Overlord's disappearance and Mathon's predicament.

"So that angle did capture his heart. Never really expected that to happen as he had always shown disdain to the angels back then. Also you are a bad boy Mathon, looking where you're not allowed to." Asmedia said with the last statement sending another shiver down the boy's spine.

"I agree with Asmedia, that was a reckless move of yours." Levia added."I'm at least glad he and Dasen alright." Elma said.

"Das-chan is alright...that's good." Fegor stated.

"Huh, I would like to meet this Dason guy is in person. I'd like to met the former user of this crest of Wrath." Atorian said with curiosity. However Roche looks just slightly visibly distraught by the news.

"Yea, also, where is he now?" Mammon questions.

"He is most likely searching for Mathon with Miranda as we speak." Neciel responds.

"Then we will await for their arrival then. In the meantime we might as well show you around the Underworld City so you can get accustomed to it." Zeabolos said.

"Wait, Wouldn't my parents just take me home immediately after finding me?" Mathon asked.

"Face it Mathon, at this point there is no going back to a normal life after what you've experience. You might as well get accustomed to what is going on here." Faust said coldly.

' _Damn, she told you.'_

"She is right, your inheritance will not give you a chance at a normal life again." Baphomet spoke up.

"Well then, where do we start?"

* * *

 **A/N**

' _ **Really, Bathon?'**_ **What?**

" **I think it fits." Thanks Mathon.**

" **It's about time that I meet the Overlords. The seem like good people, except for Ashmidia, I'm terrified of her. " Your welcome.**

 **Now for a quick update of my life, like I said I'm out of highschool now. For those who hate school you should enjoy it while it still lasts, time moves fast in there believe it or not. I'm also learning how to use Unity so I can create my own games which I'm already making concept art of. That means that updates won't be too frequent but won't be halted so you don't have to worry. I'm also going to change a couple of things about the previous chapters just so this AU will make sense and yes this is a AU so you will see some story differences from the canon universe such as my other OC, Atorian, having the crest of Wrath rather than Cerberus and that Mathon's parents having encountered Trillion in the past.**

" **Reasonable."**

" **THERE YOU ARE!" Oh no, Silva and Charcoal. They found me, how?**

" **Who are these guys?" People from my RWBY fanfic. There after me because of my long absence. It seems that Charles isn't there though. They must have overpowered him somehow. I need to go quickly!**

" **I'll hold them off."**

" **I will assist you Mathon." Thanks guys. Be careful, you've not unlocked you power yet Mathon, they're fairly skilled combatants.**

" **Don't worry, with Neciel here they won't get by us easily." Alright then I wish you the best of luck.**

' _ **Yeah! Bring it on you two!'**_

 **Alright, I hope you all have a good day and knight and wish me luck as well fellow readers!** ***Uses a random portal gun and proceeds go through said portal*.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Exits a dimensional portal with Charles* ...And that's how I survived encountering the Tyranids and the Necrons while in the 40k universe.**

" **That sounds like a hellish encounter." Oh like you wouldn't believe, luckily I'm made of metal. Oh we're here. "A conference room?" Nah, that's next room over. Now let's meet up with Mathon the others there. "Alright then, lead the way." The moment I heard that his parents arrived I knew that those two kids were screwed.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A mental talk

The light was blinding, it took Dasen a moment to adjust himself as he shielded his eyes from it. After doing so he looks down to see he's standing on clouds as if it was a solid floor, this is the sort of thing he's not entirely used to. As for Miranda however, she was taking it all in, she's finally home. He is happy that she's happy but they are here for another reason unfortunately: to find their son Mathon.

He looks around for any angles but is confused to find none; the last time he was here angles were all over the place mobilizing for another assault against the Underworld. The realm was barren with only a slight breeze being the only other activity in the area. When he looked back to his wife she expressed a face of worry, fearing the worst. He may have fought the angles for hundreds of years out of hatred but it was nothing personal, it was just in his nature. His time with Miranda and his son in the human world mellowed him out over the years until he became as soft as a cotton ball, but his old side can come out whenever he's in a conflict but he learned to control it with the help of his wife. Because of this he has sympathy for the angles and to see Heaven so barean has him worried for the worst as well.

For Miranda, fear was starting to grow inside as she only heard silence. What happened here? was this the Great Devourer's doing? It may have been since she lost her connection to heaven right before the beast's arrival to the human world during the ancient medieval times and it also had the power to do this, but Heaven looks so intact. It took everything they both had in order drive it out with most of the human world left in ruins but still salvageable for them. As for the fate of the creature however, they still don't know about it to this day but ever since they defeated it nothing happened. It eventually became a distant memory as time went on but the worry still remain on weather or not it's still alive with the possibility of it coming back. They may finally receive some answers regarding it today if they find any survivors.

Speaking of which, there were five objects in the distance. At first they couldn't make out what they were but when the objects got closer it was clear on what they are: archangels. The angle's weapons were drawn and they are moving in their direction, fast. Dasen was preparing to fight but Miranda stood in front of him. She's a well known angle among the heavens along with Michael and Uriel so she has confidence that she can diffuse this situation. She stood her ground as the angles closed in; not moving a muscle as to not escalate this situation any more than it is. But when they were close enough she saw that the central angle was different from the rest, it didn't have the heavy armour associated with the common archangel. This individual looks familiar and as the angle got closer she can finally recognize the individual: Uriel. She relaxed a little as she's finally meeting up with an old friend but there's still the war that she's still worried about with her husband being a demon and all, assuming it's still going on.

After a few suspenseful seconds, Uriel's group finally reached the couple and they surrounded them with their lances at the ready.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Uriel demanded.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Miranda, your sister." She replied.

"Miranda? Are you really her?" The angel asked with a hint of skepticism.

She took a step forward before she started to conjured up some magic that swirled around her in a fluid motion until it engulfed her in a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes throughout the duration of the transformation before it died down after a few seconds.

When the light faded it revelied a form that neither party had seen since her disappearance from the war. Her form consists of large angelic wings, her blonde hair now flowing freely with a halo floating above, and her blue eyes being much more radiant than they were before. Her clothing is of a smooth white dress with golden trimmings that go down just on top of her upper leg before they separate into large strips that go down to her ankles and had armor on her hands, arms, legs and chest on top of it. She has white stockings that goes from her ankle to her knees and wears golden knee high boots.

"Sister, it really is you." His voice was filled with aw from this revelation. The archangel then turns his attention towards Dasen with suspicion. "Who is this man?"

Miranda took a deep breath before answering. "He is Dasen, my husband." This revolution though is not well received as all the archangels took an aggressive stance and were ready to strike.

"DASEN, the former Overlord of Wrath, IS YOUR HUSBAND!?" Uriel's voice filled with anger and confusion as he asked.

"We have changed much since our disappearance, Dasen isn't the overlord that fought all that time ago anymore."

"Well then, if that's true, then why are you both here then?"

"We are here in search of our son, Mathon. He had discovered something that had transported him to either Heaven or the Underworld. We wonder if you have seen him anywhere here."

"If that is so then I'm sorry but no one has seen your son here. He is most likely in the Underworld." This made the parents go pale, last they were in the Underworld, the warriors there were vicious and unmerciful like how Dasen was. "Do no threat though, after the defeat of Trillion in the Underworld, the current Great Overlord has open negotiations with us. As of now though we are rebuilding Heaven while God rests."

"Wait, our father rests? Was it this Trillion's doing?"

"Yes, in the aftermath of that monster's assault most of Heaven was left in ruin and our father had suffered greatly because of it." Miranda was visibly distraught by this news as her fears were confirmed after all this time: God is silent.

"So the beast we fought, the Great Devourer, it was this Trillion." Dasen finally spoke up.

"Wait, you fought Trillion and survived? So you were the ones who saved the human world from that monster."

"Just barely, it took everything we had and blind luck just for us to fend that thing off. It's a good thing that Mathon wasn't born at the time."

"That also reminds me, how old is your son?"

"Around eighteen years. But since we sealed his power away for his own safety he aged as a normal human."

"You sealed his power away? I'll let you answered that later as I have an appointed meeting with the Great Overlord soon so you can look for your son there as he is most likely under his care. Last that I was there they are much more civil than before so your son is most likely okay. Now let's go we have to prepare." This brought a wave of reinsurance to the couple as they followed Uriel through what remains of the Heavens. It seems that much has changed over their absence after all.

* * *

Today is a regular day for Mathon as he walked from school down the sidewalk to his home with the Arizonian beating down on him like a hammer of a blacksmith. He is at the final stretch of this four mile trip as he could see his home in the distance, a sight he always love to see. He took one more swig of water before he gathered his strength to run, carrying both himself and his twenty pound backpack to his home. When he reached his destination he unlocked the front door and entered his house closing it behind him.

"Another school day done and…" Before he finished though he heard something odd coming from the direction of his room. It was the sound of someone playing a game while yelling some profane terms but the weird part is that the voice sounded a lot like his. He snuck to his room to find out who this intruder is and why he's here. When he made it he peeked through the gap of the open door to see something that he hadn't expected to discover. It was a boy playing what looks like Battlefield Four on an Xbox, he was facing away from him so there was nothing he could see to easily identify the individual. The intruder suddenly pauses the game and turns his head towards the boy as if he sensed him. What he saw was someone that is just like him but with orange eyes instead of blue.

"Hey Mathon, first time?" The intruder asked which startled the boy enough for him to back off from the door. "Hey man, stop freaking out, it's me Bathon, that voice you hear in your head." This highly confused him as he never remember hearing any voices in his head.

"Just what the heck are you talking about?"

"Let me break the ice right now, you're dreaming right now, all of this is in your head." This was followed by the entire house starting to form cracks in the walls and starting to fall apart into small chunks revealing a black void behind it.

"W-what's happening here?" He asked in fear.

"It's your subconscious realizing that this isn't real and so the illusion is breaking down. I suggest you start imagining you home right now or else we're going to be floating in limbo."

"Wha-"

"Just start imagining your home, do it like you would usually do." Understanding what he was saying Mathon started to envision his home. After a couple of seconds the pieces started to slow down until they completely stopped in mid air and started to return to their original location. Within a minute or so the house was completely intact with no sign of what happened before. "There you go, you're already getting the hang of it."

"Alright, now tell me, what's going on hear?"

"Well in a nutshell we are in your subconscious and in one of your dreams."

"What about you then?"

"You do remember what happened before you went to sleep right?" Mathon started to think of what happened and soon the memories started to come back to him.

"Oh, so that really did happened. Well damn. Wait, how am I lucid dreaming now?"

"That may be due to my very existence but that's just a theory, a game-"

"Theory. The Game Theorists, really? Whatever, let me get my composure and we'll talk later." He finished right before he went his room and locking Bathon out.

"Alright then, don't take too long."

* * *

After a twenty minute session of thinking about his situation he's finally starting to calm down just enough to think clearly. He then heard a knocked on the door.

"You fine in there now dude? Is it alright for me to come in yet?" Bathon asked.

"Yes it is now. Let me just-" Before he could get up to unlock the door he saw his double phase through the bedroom door right in front of him like a ghost.

"I told you not to take too long." The double said with a grudging voice.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm part of your subconscious so I have limited control of this world like for example, changing the properties of any existing objects. But I can't create things out of nothing like you."

"Wait, I can create stuff?"

"Yep, you're basically God while in this world. Go ahead and create something small for a start." Taking his word, Mathon closed his eyes and started to imagine a notebook in great detail from the individual pages to the rings that make up the spine to the red cover he decided to give it. When he opened his eyes he saw a red notebook on his lap just as he imagined it, he does have the power to create.

"Holy crap you're not kidding, I am like God. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this."

"Fun in that way if you know what I mean?"

"Whatever happens here shall stay be between us. Got it."

"Alright you perv."

"Shut up, we both know how I'm like alone." He said while having a heavy blush. "Now let's change the subject, anything you know about your origin yet?"

"Nope, nothing new on this end."

"Then how do you know so much about this sort of thing."

"It just feels natural for me to say, like I was programed to do so."

"Alright then, want to talk about what happened recently." He really needed a conversation right now.

"I honestly don't have much to say that hadn't been said before."

"Jeez your social skills are just as bad as mine."

"Hey I got it from you just so you know. Actually though, how about your opinion for each overlord."

"Well from what I've seen so far, Fegor, Mammon, Levia, Elma and Perpell I think I can get along with. Atorian looks like a nice guy for me to hang around. Rouche though, I don't think I can get along with due to that prideful nature of her's, but then again it's all in the title. Ashmidia, well, we both felt the fear. With Faust though, I don't see us being friends but more of acquaintances, same goes with Baphomet and Zeabolos. But I've just met them however, so there's room for development later on."

"Now that's settled, what else can we talk about?" Right after he said that however, the boy started to fade. "Looks like you're waking up in the real world. See ya like this later." Those were the last words the brown hair boy heard before he was completely removed from his subconscious.

* * *

When he woke up, Mathon was met with the dark ceiling of his guest room, looks like he woke up early again. It's a shame that he doesn't have anything to do to pass the time.

' _Looks like insomnia strikes again.'_ A familiar voice speaks in his head.

' _Yep and I don't have anything to keep me busy.'_ Mathon though back.

' _What should we do then?_ '

' _I don't know, what do you suggest?'_

' _Chat with each other?'_

' _We just tried that in my head.'_ He deadpanned.

' _Any other ideas?'_

' _...'_ At this point the boy is at a lost. ' _I'm better off thinking.'_

' _You're always better off thinking, this is why you don't have many friends.'_

' _You're more of a d-bag than a pessimist.'_ Mathon responds with a slightly condescending tone.

' _Being a d-bag is part of being a pessimist. Besides, you know that to be true.'_ With that the two are left in silence as Mathon was left to think to himself in the middle of the night.

* * *

 **So have you two learned your lesson?**

" **Yea, sorry we freaked out on you, that was the rage from waiting from so long." You are forgiven Charcoal.**

" **I'm sorry too." You are also forgiven Silva.**

" **It's good to now know that you two have learned something. You made Atlas look like a bunch of barbarians." I'm sure they get it Charles. Also Dasen and Miranda, thanks for helping Mathon and Neciel with subduing the two.**

" **That's no problem, the moment you told us we knew we had to come to our son's aid. I had to hold some restraint during the fight though." Good to know Dasen.**

 **Now before we continue with our talk there's another guest that will be coming over soon, he's from the Starcraft II universe so watch out for that my fellow readers because his story is also going to be a doozy.**

 **"How's this guy gonna be like?" Don't worry Mathon, you'll find out soon.**

 **With that out of the way, let all of you have a good day or night wherever you are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, another chapter of Mathon's adventure is up for all to read. Sorry for the wait but I work slowly but trust me it's worth it. Now I'll shut up so you can enjoy the read.**

* * *

Ch.8: Arena Meeting

Within the realm of heaven, a group comprised of about of eight beings fly above the clouds as they made their way towards the remains of what is left of heaven. Dasen, in his demon form being his warrior attire from long ago with his eyes dark red and with four blood red horns that arch inwards, being escorted under careful watch by the other three angles behind him. He looks over to his wife Miranda to only see sadness in her dark blue eyes as she scanned the rubble of once great buildings. He can't really blame her as this is her home, who wouldn't be sad to see this sort of thing happen to their home. They then stop in what's left of an archway to a grand building. Uriel then order the other three angles to leave before they entered a large and empty circular room.

"I'm sorry you have to see our home in such a sorry state sister." He spoke.

"If only I stayed and helped you." She said in utter sadness.

"Even if you did it wouldn't have made a difference, Trillion was a powerful foe that not even God himself could defeat without injury. Besides, the past is the past and there's no use in dwelling on it now. I'm just glad you're with us now." He puts a hand on her shoulder then looks over to Dasen with a glare that is less tense than before. "As for you, Fallen one, I would have to thank you for being by her side since your disappearance." The demon loosened up a little in response to the archangel's sudden gesture of kindness."Now for the purpose of us being here: This room is what I use to open a portal to the underworld. There we will most likely find your son."

Dasen then looks over to Miranda again to see that she is expressing a more positive appearance to the news. He is relieved as well as he can finally be reunited with his son, and with what he heard from Uriel about the Underworld, he is confident that he is safe with Neciel by his side.

"Now let me open the portal and we'll be on our way." He then held out his hand towards the center of the room as angelic energy started to emanate from him which then started to circle around the center. As it gather's the ring of light then fills up becoming a light blue vortex that lit up the room. "Now we can enter, just follow me and we'll find your son."

The parents then look at each other and nodded before looking back at the portal with Arial waiting for them.

"Alright then, lead the way." Dasen spoke.

Uriel then enters the portal with the now hopeful parents following suit.

* * *

After staying up for what it felt like two hours of listening to memory music, the pink light of the sun started to shine through the bedroom window, bringing the only source of light in it. Mathon decided to to pull himself out of the purple bed revealing some black pajamas with cartoonish skulls printed on them that are lended to him by three maids and approach the window to take a look at the Underworld's scenery, and to just put it simply, it was breathtaking. The first thing he noticed were the mountains out in the distance that are outlined by the happy looking sun as it rose from the horizon. The next thing he noticed was the section of the city below which is lined with buildings of halloween theme with various yellow lights dotting throughout the city. The demon\ angel boy couldn't get enough of the landscape as he stared blankly into the sight.

' _Not quite what we expected when we thought of hell right?'_ Bathon spoke out in a calm tone.

"Yep, you would think it would be filled with a fiery landscape and all the damned souls of the sinners suffering. But it's actually a peaceful place I'd say even more peaceful than Arizona, and barely anything actually goes on there." Mathon responds.

' _And the overlords here are really good looking, specifically Levia, Mammon, and Ashmedia, if you cut out her personality.'_

"Seriously?"

' _Hey, you're not one to talk, you were thinking it as well. And you can't lie to me, I'm literally you.'_ Mathon just ignores his mental self as he stares out into the landscape. ' _...Soooo...what else do you want to do now?'_

"I honestly don't know, I'm just going to wait until someone comes here to show me around." His answer was filed a kind of blandness as he spoke.

But as if on cue there was a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice. "Hey Mathon,this is Atorian, are you awake?"

"Yea."

"I was heading to the arena when I decided to bring you along to show you it, are you in?" This made the young hybrid think a little before his other self intruded.

' _It's best that you do so, you need the improvement on your communication skills at the least. Besides, this experience might provide something useful.'_

' _Since when were you insightful?'_

' _Since the moment I knew of your faults, now lets not keep him waiting.'_ This gave Mathon a sense of tension since the mind being sounded awfuly serious for a second.

' _Alright.'_ He thought in a defeat as he turned to the door.

"So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, let me just get ready." He quickly replied before he looked over to the three drawer dresser and opened the top drawer to get some folded up clothes that were also lended to him by three maids yesterday. He quickly puts them one and took a look at himself, what he is wearing are some dark grey pants reminiscent of jeans, a plane black collared shirt, and the shoes he wore yesterday. They fit just right making him glad that he picked them out himself and was soon met with Neciel walking right next to his leg. He greets the gray guardian feline and lifts him up to his shoulders like he usually does with the added reason that the familiar will not stop pestering him unless he brings him along.

He then approaches the door and opens it being met with the same black hair, orange eye dragon demon from yesterday standing just an inch over him.

He notices the cat but focuses back on Mathon "Alright, let's get going." He said before tilting his head to gesture him to follow him and with that they head off to their destination with Atorian in the lead.

* * *

As the duo made their way through the vast hallways of the palace, they shortly started to chat about each other with Mathin being allowed to start off with the basics of his livelihood just being as normal as a human would be.

"It's pretty surprising that they can hide this from you for as long as they did." Atorian said.

"That was until my curiosity got the best of me, I think it was only a matter of time the moment I grew suspicious."

"Yea, but isn't it cool that you are half angle and half demon you're literally a one of a kind and got to be really strong."

"That may be so but this power could also be deadly, the whole cause of my ignorance was that my powers were sealed away to protect me from it. It also raises a question, why did they break off from the rest all that time ago?"

"I honestly don't know but whatever it was honestly doesn't matter much today because that was like what, over a thousand years ago?"

"Let's hope so, reality loves to prove people otherwise, but with that out of the way how about more about you?"

"Well, let's just say it's a little dark but I was told about it rather than remembering it. Well according to Ashmedia, it all started when I was just a baby in my Mother's arms in a dark alleyway and at the time she was gravely ill, looking more like a skinny corps rather than a healthy demon. When Ashmedia tried to help her she refused saying that she herself was too far gone to be saved, but there was still hope for me as my mother tried to hand me over to her. After Ashmedia accepted me she claimed that she simply turned to dust after saying thank you as her last words." The dragon described in a calmer tone as he spoke.

"That's horrible, what about your father?" Mathon responded in a somber tone.

"None of us know, Ashmedia's time with my mother was too brief, she didn't even have time to ask for her name. But none of that really matters now as I see Asmedia as my mother with Zeoblos as a father figure with everyone else as my siblings." His word's tone turned a complete one-eighty as he spoke the last statement.

' _Wow that's dark man.'_ Bathon finally spoke.

' _Yeah, at least he was only told of it rather than remembering it.'_

But as if on cue a familiar female voice comes into fruition from right around the next bend as they made. "Hello there my little dragon, a pleasure to see you here." The owner of said voice then proceeded to grab Atorian into a tight embrace, stuffing his head into a massive chest. All Mathon can hear from him now are his muffled protests as he was being swung back and forth while in the hug.

' _I'm kind of jealous right now.'_ As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Mathon feels the same way.

"Ahhh, it's good to see you here as well little boy." And there's the familiar chill down the his spine.

' _And there's the nope feeling again.'_

Shortly after, the lustful demon releases Atroian with him gasping for air before calming down while having a slight blush. "Asmedia, please don't do that, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You'll always be my baby my little dragon." Mathon can only snicker as he held back his laughter which garners the attention of Ashmedia. "Care to experience my love too?" This sends yet another chill down his spine. "Now, what are you doing with our new guest here?"

"Just tagging him along to the arena so he can watch me train with Ergo and Ragon."

"Well that's nice, I'm on my way to meet with little Zeoblos for some, interactions." The overlord of lust the last word with a suggestive tone.

"And we're done here! Nice meeting you Ashmedia and I hope your talk with Z goes well." Atorian quickly states as he grabs Mathon's wrist and runs off to the end of the hall.

"Hmhm...it's good to see him becoming more talkative again."

* * *

Mathon felt himself basically being dragged through the hallway with Neciel clings tightly to one of hit shoulders as Atroian ran at breakneck speeds before stopping abruptly just around the corner. It took him a little bit to recover from the rush before the dragon demon apologises for his action.

"Well that happened, so where now?" Mathon spoke.

"It's just up ahead on the left side." Atorian answered, earning a nod of agreement from Mathon before they continued on.

"Oh and by the way, who are Ergo and Ragon?"

"They're basically a couple of old geezers who fought in the war with god a long time ago. They also helped me and the other overlords train while we still had Trillion as a problem, I'm still surprised that they have enough spunk to continue fighting the way they do." He finished just as they approach the door to the arena when they entered the first thing the boy noticed was the sheer size of it, it reminds him of the Roman Colosseum. The next thing he noticed however, were two individuals in the center of the ring: a big buff looking demon, who looks the closest to the traditional demon he was used to seeing, with a flaming cigar and holding two wrecking balls as if he was ready for a fight. Beside him was a more slender green dragon in some sort of small jacket on with his arms crossed and is in a more relaxed pose.

"Hey kid, nice for you to show up, ya ready for today's training?" The red demon spoke first in an enthusiastic tone.

"You bet your horns that I am but before that, this is Mathon, our newest guest from the human world."

"So you're the one we've been hearing about, well I'm Ragon and my compatriot here is Ergo, we are the personal trainers of the overlords. It's a pleasure to meet you." The green dragon known as Ragon introduced himself in a more calm and collected fashion.

"Well it's nice to meet ya kid, if you want to toughen up then just come to me. Also what's with the can on your shoulders?" With that the Mathon kneeled to let his guardian down before a purple aura surrounded him revealing his giant arachnid form, surprising the two veterans.

"Neciel, it has been a while, we thought you dead when you disappeared along with your master all that time ago." Ragon spoke in more of a grateful tone.

"Indeed Ragon, but I assure you my master is still alive and is currently searching for Mathon, his son." Neciel responds.

"Whoa! Dasen just up and disappeared and then had a family without us knowing? Who was it that was brave enough to tame that walking powder keg?"

"That would be the archangel Miranda, they both disappeared into the human world only to recently have Mathon eighteen years ago."

"Well that's quite a surprise, so that means we may finally meet Dasen after all this time."

"I wonder if he still got that spark in him, just by looking at ya kid I can tell that he soften up. If he raised you much earlier, you'd be must hardier than now."

"Indeed, but all we can do now is wait for his return. In the meantime we should start training with Atorian."

"Why not add Neciel in here as well, I want to know how much you held up." Ergo added.

"I have been ordered by my master to protect Mathon until he reunites with him, regardless of what he says."

"What a let down." The wrecking ball taunting demon responds with disappointment.

"Alright now, let's get this show on the road, ready Ergo?" The dragon demon intervenes.

"Whenever you are kid." He responds as they took their places at opposite ends of the arena. Mathon simply leans against the wall at the entrance with Neciel in his feline form along with Ragon.

After a few moments of silence Atroian rushed the red veteran who retaliates by swinging his weapons at him which the dragon boy narrowly dodges. As another strike came at him, he flips over the hurling mass of metal before rolling out of the way of another.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" The young boy wondered.

"It is because this is a test of agility to see how long he can dodge Ego's attacks without getting hit. And it seems that he has improved since our last session."

Mathin just looks back to see the smoothe, agile movements he's making to dodge eack of Ergo's strikes. He's gotta admit it looks pretty cool yet scary at the same time.

"Do not threat Mathon, he may be young but he is quite formidal just as he was against Trillion." It was then Atroian use some sort of fire magic to propel himself out of the way.

Mathon then heard some footsteps behind him to see the same blue hair overlord from yesterday.

"Greetings Mathon. Hello Ergon." Levia spoke up.

"Hi."

"Greetings miss Levia. What brings you here?"

"I just happen to pass by and herd some fighting so I decided to check it out." She then looks to the side to see the ensuing battle. "It seems that Atroian has improved."

"Indeed miss Levia."

"So why are you here Mathon?"

"I decided to tag along when he came over to ask."

"Sorry if he was of any inconvenience."

"No need for that, I had nothing else to do anyways."

' _And that I convinced you to do so.'_ Bathon adds.

"Okay then, I might as well stick around to see how he's doing." The overlord stated as she joins the trio at the entryway.

* * *

Within the dark caves of the Underworld a skeleton drags itself across the cold rocky surface, groaning in a slow and deep tone with movement to match with a purple aura around it. Within it's left hand a amulet that glows dimly with the same purple energy.

"Brother~" A cold, raspy voice emits from the jaws of skeleton as it lumbers endlessly in dark, damp caves, free from anyone's sight.

* * *

" **Alright, looks like I made my first friend." Good job man, you're already surpassing me. "Hey don't feel bad man, I'm sure you make some in time." I'm not mad actually, I mean I'm currently alone in my room typing this out, but if I'm board I can just travel to another dimension. Besides, I enjoy this isolation, I'm not one for social activity but with only a select view so it doesn't bug me. "Well okay then."**

 **This also reminds me, I'v got to go to the Starcraft Universe to see how things are going.**

 **With that I hope that you all have a good day or night my fellow readers and authors-**

' _ **Wherever you are!'**_ **How rude.**


End file.
